criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ivana Golovanov
Ivana Golovanov (Rus: Ивана Голованов) was the killer of her sister-in-law, Chinese immigrant Ling Zhang, in Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay). Profile Ivana is a 27-year-old political figure who rallies for the purity of the Russian culture in Pacific Bay's Inner City. Ivana has blonde hair extending to the length of her shoulders, wears a business blouse with a violet blue jacket. She also dons a red rose on her left side while she has a Russian flag pin on her right. It is known that Ivana is a gambler, drinks vodka and practices acupuncture. Events of Criminal Case Ivana found herself in trouble when the team found a torn flyer in Little China (in which the player pieced it back together and forensically dusted the flyer to reveal Ivana's political message), a feat Amy did not hesitate to bring the political activist for questioning. Once the team entered Ivana's office, she offered the team to join her campaign albeit Amy was more concerned about the murder in Little China. Ivana viewed the Chinese as feral bullies because the Chinese wanted the Russians to move out of Inner City from her point of view, one of the reasons why Ivana became a political activist to keep Inner City "Russian". Amy wanted to arrest Ivana for wanton hatred against the Chinese, but the player suggested more evidence is necessary before an arrest can be made. Ivana was approached by the team a second time following a discussion with her brother Piotr and his secret marriage to Ling much to Amy's assumptions of Ivana having bountiful influence over her brother. Ivana knew about Piotr's secret wedding to Ling and warned the player she was able to influence her brother with ease but Amy countered that she did not care about Ivana's feelings against the Chinese. Ivana felt there was no love between Piotr and Ling as she harbored beliefs of the Chinese never doing anything for love, and believed the Chinese liked to kill each other. Unfortunately, Ivana proved to be a liar after she was found guilty of grand homicide. During her arrest at Little China, Ivana confessed she believed people should only be permitted to marry those of their own race not to mention to preserve the integrity of the Golovanov family. One day Ivana found out Ling and her brother, Piotr, fell in love and, after a few dates, opted to marry secretly in Ocean Shore. Ivana hated the idea of a Chinese marrying a Russian (Ivana would not tolerate Russian blood to mix with Chinese blood) and believed such race-mixing contributed to higher crime rates in Pacific Bay, so she wanted to send a message to the Chinese through an act of violence. Therefore, Ivana took Ling with her to Yuan's Garden, immobilized Ling with acupuncture needles, and flipped her coin to determine whether or not Ling could live any further (a feat which profiler Russell accommodated Yann in determining the killer gambled sometime in their point of life). The coin turned to disallow Ling's right to live any further, so Ivana stabbed Ling to death, emptied Ling of her heart, and then hung Ling up to a street banner, claiming the heart as a trophy—although the heart-stealing was later revealed to be done by a crooked surgeon. Amy was disgusted by Ivana's hatred and cruelty so she asked the player to send Ivana to trial. The Honorable Dante took Ivana's heart trophy premise as being unhygenic but Ivana defended that her violent actions solidified her commitment to keep her community Russian, believing that the Chinese don't belong in Inner City. The Honorable Dante did not like Ivana's decision to kill Ling as taking his melting pot awareness and the appreciation of the inventions the Chinese originated were grounds for a 20-year jail sentence for Ivana. Trivia *Ivana is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Ivana is one of the killers in Pacific Bay to commit domestic homicide. In this instance, she turned out to be the killer of her sister-in-law, whom Piotr was secretly married to. Case appearances *Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay) Gallery IvanaBehindBarsPB.png|Ivana, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Ling Zhang. PGolovanovPacificBay.png|Piotr Golovanov, Ivana's brother. LingZPacificBayV.png|Ling Zhang, Ivana's late sister-in-law. C67IvanaMugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers